1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to suspended ceiling systems for supporting a plurality of ceiling panels, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to suspended ceiling systems employing a plurality of interconnected main and cross runners assembled to form a grid structure for supporting a plurality of ceiling panels or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a number of schemes for the construction of grid systems for supporting ceiling panels. However, many of the prior systems are unsatisfactory due to the insufficient strength of the connections between abutting aligned main runners. Other of the prior art systems fail to provide secure connection of the cross runners to the medial portion of the main runners, thereby permitting the inadvertent disconnection of the cross runners from the main runners when the ceiling panels are being installed on the grid system.